Something to Fight For
by DestinyCrusader
Summary: Everyone knows the silver-haired, green-eyed boy who sacrificed himself for his friends. But Riku himself doesn't realize the light in his heart, as he struggles with his lingering feelings for Kairi and his ache for a new beginning. Until he meets Tara... Riku x OC. Riku POV.
1. Prologue: What I Deserve

**Hi guys! DestinyCrusader here with another Fan Fiction! (Cheers all around)**

**Unlike my other FanFiction, this is based solely on the events after Kingdom Hearts II, somewhere around "Blank Points" of Birth by Sleep. I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing a FanFic in first person, so, while constructive criticism is highly appreciated, please don't flame, okay?**

**Point of view: You should be able to tell ;)**

**Note: (7/18/12) Edited. Thanks to: My beta, WishingDreamer5**

* * *

><p><em>Something to Fight For<em>

_Prologue: What I Deserve_

I lean against the bark of the tree, crossing my arms across my chest as I look up at the stars. It has only been a few days since we arrived, back on Destiny Islands. I can still see Kairi's smiling face as she looked down at Sora, her blue eyes shining like they always do.

Sora and Kairi have long since left, but I decided to stay behind. I love the sunset, but I like the night sky as well, despite all my bad experiences with darkness. I usually stay here, looking at the forever clear skies that I love so much about this world, thinking.

And remembering.

* * *

><p>"Gimme a break, Kairi."<p>

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here!"

I sighed resignedly, grabbing a log and heaving it over my shoulder. Not too far away, where the waves rushed in to meet the sand and receded again, Sora was lying on the soft ground, Kairi smiling as she leaned over him. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, even when I tried my best to ignore them.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grow up?" Sora was asking.

"I told you before, I don't remember!" Her voice was cheerful, despite her words.

"Nothing…at all?" I could tell the brunet was curious. He was _always_ curious. I remember his voice in my head, from so many years ago, asking me about the strange man I'd met. That was way before we even knew Kairi. I wondered if Sora still remembered that.

"_Why won't you tell me?" Sora was stamping his foot onto the sand, his sandal hitting the ground with quiet thuds. "Who was that guy? Somebody you know?"_

"_Maaaybe." I had answered vaguely, hands behind my head. I was beginning to enjoy this._

"_Aw there you go again! Just tell me!" He was waving his fists in the air. Couldn't blame him—the kid probably felt left out._

_I smiled at his frustration. I couldn't tell him, otherwise, much like the man had said, the magic would wear off._

"_I really can't. I gotta keep it a secret." I tried to explain, knowing all too well Sora wouldn't let this go easily._

"_Not with me you don't!" Sora answered, leaning forward and cupping his hands around his mouth, failing at keeping his voice down, "I'm the best secret-keeper in the world!" He grinned at me, as if that would win me over._

"_Nice try," I replied, but I was grinning too. I started to run towards the water, where our boats were docked, the wooden planks creaking beneath my feet._

"_Aw… Riku!" Sora whined, following after me._

_I just laughed. "I'll tell you if you win against me!" I was just teasing, of course. Sora could never beat me. Though you had to admire his persistence. The kid never knew when to give up._

I started towards them, walking as slowly as if I could to save myself the pain of watching Kairi look at Sora like that. Sora was still sitting on the sand, but Kairi was facing away, staring at the vast ocean. I shifted the log so I was carrying it under my arm.

"…Any other worlds out there!" Sora was saying, nodding enthusiastically, his spikey hair blowing back and forth in the wind, "I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi turned to look at him, and my breath stopped at the sight of her pretty, purple-blue eyes, forever disappearing and reappearing behind her short red hair.

"So what are we waiting for?" She beamed, the smile lighting up her whole face.

"Hey!" I yelled out before I could stop myself. I hadn't realized I was right behind them, but as they turned to look at me, I continued anyway, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora and Kairi turned to look at me with guilty expressions.

"So," I went on, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." We'd decided to make a raft together, so we could use it to get to another world.

(The idea had seemed so exciting then! When I think about it now, though, we probably wouldn't have made it too far.)

I shook my head at them, tossing the log at Sora – who let out a yell, trying to catch it – as I walked over to a giggling Kairi. I may not have looked like it, but I was a bit let down that Sora could make her laugh so effortlessly.

"And you're just as lazy as he is," I commented, looking at her sternly, though it was strictly speaking, untrue. She had planned out and made a list of everything we'd needed.

She blushed as she let out another giggle — I was ecstatic that Sora wasn't the only one who could make her smile — "So you noticed!"

I wondered whether she'd wanted me to notice, but as usual, I was overthinking her actions. She was innocent, and I wasn't.

She spread out her arms excitedly. "Okay, let's finish it together!" she exclaimed cheerfully as I sat down beside Sora (he seemed to have discarded my log. Hmph.), my annoying silver hair falling over my eyes.

"I'll race you," Kairi added, when she felt like she didn't have our attention.

"What?" I answered skeptically, "You kidding?"

She obviously wasn't, because she laughed again, and then shouted, unexpectedly, "Ready… GO!"

Sora and I exchanged a single, challenging look, and suddenly we were both on our feet, running, with Kairi trailing far behind us.

I remember that one day, when the two of them sat watching the sunset by themselves. I'd left early for a reason my dad didn't like disclosing, but I'd returned just in time to watch the sunset together like we always did. But when I saw them sitting together, looking more than comfortable without me, I hadn't bothered.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" she said suddenly, and my heart stopped. Did she really mean that?

"Huh?" I was relieved to hear Sora sound confused, and surprised.

Kairi chuckled. "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>But ever since that day I've always wondered, had she really been kidding? Maybe, since Kairi was too nice for her own good. But if they'd gotten the chance, would they have gone together?<p>

I sigh again. Everything had been so confusing then. Kairi was as much mine as she was Sora's, even though I'd failed to accept it. But now…

"_Take care of her," _I'd told Sora.

Because at that moment I had realized that he deserved her far more than I did. While he'd travelled all across the world, fighting Heartless, looking for me and Kairi, what had I done? Wreaked havoc over everyone. I'd let the darkness control me, even if I'd vowed that I wouldn't let it. I had almost killed Kairi, and…Sora.

We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and I cherish that friendship still, loving his impulsive decisions, his simplicity. Everything is so clear to him. He always knows what's right.

I know Sora is still my best friend, and he still cares about me as much as he did when we were eight-year-olds pretending to be pirates, but Kairi is most of his world now. And there's nothing wrong with that. But I don't deserve Kairi. They deserve each other.

The light wind that's unique to Destiny Islands blows through my hair, which has grown long. I feel surer of everything than ever before, and yet I feel empty inside.

I don't deserve a wonderful friend like Sora. I've betrayed everyone I know, caused nothing but trouble. I don't deserve anyone like Kairi.

I'm better off the way I am now: alone.

As I push myself away from the tree, I decide to go back to the Mainland. Mom is probably worried, and Dad is probably angry. I've been away for a long time, and now, whenever I come home late my mother rushes over to embrace me, as if she feared she would never see me again. My father just glares at me and walks away. Mom reassures me that he still hasn't gotten over my disappearance; that it will pass.

I don't think he'll ever forgive me. But I'm fine with that. I'm unworthy of forgiveness.

"Mom, I won't leave again without telling you," I always say when she finally pulls away. I hate to see her cry. She's grown weak over the years, and she fusses over me every day as if I'm still four. It's understandable, I guess, seeing as she misses pampering me and answering all my questions. She goes on and on about how I'm so quiet now, afraid to speak my mind.

I'm not afraid to speak my mind, I just think more than I used to.

As I climb onto my bed, not tired at all, I stare out the window again. I'm hoping for some kind of change, but at the same time, I'm not expecting a miracle. Whatever happens know, I don't think I'll be able to accept that nothing has changed. Some things _have _changed, and there's nothing I can do to stop the flow of time, no matter how much I want to. I guess what's left is to just keep my eyes wide open in case I spot something valuable to hold onto.

Maybe then, I'll deserve more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. I've decided I'll update this every Friday, unless there are circumstances that prevent me from doing so (although whoever causes those circumstances should expect a broken limb… NO ONE stops ME from writing!) Erm, anyway, please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: First Glance

**Please welcome, chapter two (applause… I hope!)**

**A special thanks to LoliMochi and Demon-Wolf Bearer for their wonderful reviews. You're what's keeping me going! :D**

**Note: Edited. Thanks to: my beta, WishingDreamer5**

* * *

><p><em>Something to Fight For<em>

_Chapter One: First Glance_

"Mom, I'm going out to the islands again!" I yell, already beginning to push my boat out into the sea. I remember when my Dad used to take me there, sometimes alone, and sometimes with Sora with me. I remember how we used to laugh, dipping our hands into the cold water, laughing and splashing each other. That one time a fish swam past Sora's hand, brushing it lightly. He screamed, and nearly and nearly tipped the whole boat over in a scramble to get away from the fish. I remember laughing, and Sora trying to act tough.

I miss that.

"Of course you are!" my Mom hollers back, and I can almost see her rolling her eyes, as she washes the dishes in the kitchen. I smile to myself as I jump into the boat. Picking up the oars, I begin rowing gently, in no hurry to get to the islands. Destiny Islands, they're called. I wonder who named them.

For a second I close my eyes, feeling the light breeze across my face, the fresh air that surrounds the water. I love closing my eyes: it lets me see the whole world in a whole different perspective. In a way, I miss my blindfold. But still, I yearn to see my friends' faces every day, and I can't do that when I'm blinded by a strip of black cloth.

I sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately, I realize. I really need to stop doing that.

I stop my boat lightly, reaching the wooden boards that I ran down so many years ago, Sora begging me to tell him the secret. And I find myself smiling again.

Instantly starting to walk towards the Paopu fruit tree as soon as my feet hit land, my white jacket fluttering lazily as the wind picks up, I stuff my hands in my pockets. I look up when I hear Sora call out my name.

"Riku! Battle?"

I know he's holding a wooden sword even before I turn around to look at him. The both of us can wield Keyblades (although mine is a different kind) but we still prefer to use our old time swords, crafted childishly out of wood. We were more than thrilled when we found them leaning against the wall of the small shed, and without a word we both knew we'd rather battle with these.

Just like old times.

Grinning, I grab the small sword I'd discarded in the sand yesterday. I no longer hold it the way I did as a little boy: with both hands. I raise it with one hand, level with my face, the other hand outstretched both defensively and mockingly. It's a weird stance, I know, but it's just the way I work best.

"Why are you so eager to lose?" I provoked him, a laugh echoing off my lips.

"Well, we'll just see who's laughing when I leave you lying in the dust!" Sora snaps back, and he charges at me, small sword high in the air.

I dodge, jumping around him so that suddenly, his back is towards me. His attacks were always so head-on. Mine are swifter and faster.

I raise my sword, ready to strike, when he slips out of the way, whirling around to face me again. Having fought quite a few times since we returned, I'd already expected this, and I'm running at him even before he sets his eyes on me.

"Whoa!" he yells, and he dives out of the way just in time. The momentum causes my sword to fly out of my hand, and I swivel around to register the evil smirk on his face. Well, as evil as Sora can get, anyway.

"Take this!" he yells, and he's so sure that his attack will hit that he doesn't register the prospect that I have somewhere else to go: below. I duck smoothly, rolling out of the way just in time.

His blow strikes the sand where my head just was.

I sprint towards my abandoned sword, and when I flip back around, he's right in front me. We start to circle each other, both of us full of adrenaline, sweaty, but smiling. At the same moment, we launch ourselves at each other, and our swords clash. A few seconds pass as we continue to push against each other, hoping the other will run out of breath before we do. Finally, I laugh. "Let's call it a draw?"

Sora chuckles and pulls back, throwing his sword onto the sand beside his feet and running a hand through his now greasy hair. "Fine."

I laugh at the disappointment in his voice, and soon we're both laughing, our eyes locking every few seconds. This is what I've been missing. And every time we stop, I crave to fight again.

Exhausted, the both of us tumble onto the sand. Silently, we watch the forever-calm waves deposit shells at the coastline. I close my eyes again, enjoying this feeling.

"Hey Riku?"

I don't open my eyes. Sora starts almost all of his questions like that. "Hm?"

"Are you doing…okay?"

My eyes snap open in shock, and I look at his concerned face. He's studying my expression intently, and I can't lie. Not to Sora.

"I'm… alright," I admit, a little reluctantly. But I can never tell him what's really bothering me.

"Is it the darkness?"

His question catches me by surprise, and I laugh as I shake my head. "No, Sora, it's not the darkness. I accepted it. It can't do anything to me anymore."

Relief is evident on his still-childlike features. "That's good." He looks confused again. "Then, what's bothering you?"

I am saved from answering, ironically, by Kairi. She seems to have just arrived, and she's waving at the two of us from her boat. "Sora! Riku!"

Sora grins widely and waves back. I wave back too, but after hesitating for a fraction of a second. No one notices.

"Hey guys!" She plops down onto the sand beside Sora, smiling brightly. She notices our haggard breathing and our perspiring faces. "Fighting again?"

I can tell she already knows the answer. Sora replies anyway. "Yeah."

She tilts her head to the side, her now long red hair forming a curtain around her face. "Who won this time?"

"It was a draw," I state. "So far the score is five to five."

She sighs, exasperated. "When will the two of you realize you're evenly matched?"

"When time ends," I joke, and Sora laughs, Kairi joining in. Sora's laugh is so silly and infectious, that soon enough I'm laughing too, our voices mingling perfectly. It sounds exactly like before, only this time we're all older, and we've been through a lot more.

We've finally seen the outside worlds.

But I doubt we've seen everything. I think there's an eternity of worlds out there, and we could go on exploring, indefinitely, never reaching an end.

The three of us have grown quiet simultaneously, staring at the sun that's beginning to sink. Kairi's eyes are set on the horizon, but Sora's gazing at her, almost absent-mindedly.

"Let's go to the Paopu tree," Kairi says suddenly, looking at us, and Sora looks away quickly, cheeks tinted red.

I stand up. "You two can go for now, I need some time to think."

"About what?" Sora sounds saddened, and I give him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing much. It's fine, you two go ahead."

With some hesitation, the two of them head for the tree while I begin to walk in the opposite direction, head down. I don't want them to worry, but they probably _are _worrying, anyway. Why do I have to cause everyone so much pain? Is it really that hard for me to be good?

Maybe I was meant to stay in darkness.

I sigh, before biting me lip. Oh great, for the price of losing one habit, I'll adopt another. Wonderful.

Still, I guess I wasn't all that bad. Sora had needed my help, right? I remembered how Xemnas had grabbed him, and all the fear and panic inside me had risen until I pushed it down, freeing him from the Nobody's grasp. We won together…

…right?

I shake my head before realizing that I've ended up on the opposite end of the island. If I'm right, Sora and I had a race here, to determine the name of the raft. Of course, I'd sent him into a frenzy by saying the winner shared a Paopu fruit with Kairi. Had I been joking?

I don't know.

I lean against a wall, staring over the treetops before I notice her.

She's standing on top of the wooden tower, where the zip line starts. I can't tell much from here, but I can make out curly long hair that's a soft shade of brown, a cross between blond and light chestnut, blowing in front of her face. She's wearing what looks like a summer gown that quivers in the wind.

I haven't seen her before. Do I know her? She's never been on Destiny Islands before, that's for sure. Have I seen her in town? Maybe; I don't really hang around there much, so it's definitely a possibility.

She seems to be wavering, raising her hands and letting them down again. Does she intend to use the zip line? Probably. But she looks so… _breakable_.

I'm about to shout out to her, to stop her from hurting herself when she suddenly leaps into the air, sliding down the zip line and screaming hysterically. Her voice is high-pitched, and yet crazed at the same time. She's laughing by the time she reaches the other end. She turns around, and then catches sight of me, her enjoyment dying instantly. I can't see her expression, but I can tell she's surprised and curious. At the sight of her face, a dozen questions pop into my head and I can't explain why.

Does she know who I am?

Why did she do that?

What is she even doing here?

But, most importantly, _who is she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm so proud of this piece!<strong>

**Anyway, before you start shouting random guesses, the girl is a made-up character, just so you know… LOL. :D  
>Want to find out who she is?<strong>

**Then REVIEW!**

**If you don't want to, that's fine too. But know that it makes me cry at night.**

…**no, not really. But they're still very much appreciated xD**


	3. Chapter 2: Her

**For some reason, I feel like not putting author notes in the beginning is wrong. So hi! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Something to Fight For<em>

_Chapter Two: Her_

_The way she looked at me…_

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

"Riku…?"

_I mean, she's no one special. At least, I don't think so…_

_Maybe I've seen her before?_

"Riku?"

_But I would remember that… wouldn't I? _

_Then… why did she look so familiar?_

"RIKU!"

I jump, only to realize that Sora's glaring at me with an annoyed expression that quickly transforms into an embarrassed smile. "You're so out of it, Riku," he chuckles.

"I am?" My voice does sound dazed, even to me, and I laugh. "Okay, maybe."

We're at the Paopu tree. Sora's sitting on the thick branch while I'm leaning against it. It was Sora's idea to come here, since we didn't get to yesterday. He seemed worried.

He actually came up to me yesterday, after Kairi had left.

* * *

><p>"<em>You okay?" he'd murmured, scanning my face as if the answer would be written there. <em>

_Typical Sora: always asking if I was okay. All I did was make him worry._

"_Yeah, Sora, why do you ask?"_

_He wasn't looking me in the eye. Rather, his eyes were drawn to the sand. "You seem a bit… down lately."_

_I looked away, towards the skyline. "I'll be okay," I answered. He looked up suddenly to read my expression, and I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile. "I always do, don't I?"_

_He broke into his usual grin. "Yeah… But Riku, if there's ever anything I can do… just tell me."_

"_Definitely." I nodded, and he seemed at ease._

* * *

><p>That's one of the best things about him: he doesn't pry. He might still be worried, but he knows when to stop asking questions.<p>

Sora tilts his head towards me, his eyes bright like always. "Wanna share?"

"Share what?" I sound skeptical; I already know the answer.

Sora narrows his eyes. "What you were thinking just now."

I feel heat rush up to my cheeks before I can understand why. "Huh? Nothing." I answer quickly, averting my gaze. What's gotten into me?

"Yeah sure." He smiles. "Is it a girl?"

I almost fall forward in surprise. Since when was Sora so perceptive?

"What? Of course not!"

He hops of the branch, landing softly beside me and leaning back, putting his hands behind his head. He stares at the clear sky. "I can't explain it, but you look like… how I felt. In Port Royal."

"Where?" I ask blankly.

"Port Royal," he repeats. "It's a world we went to. We met this guy named Will, and helped him save Elizabeth. I don't want to go too much into it, but long story short, when we saved them they hugged, and… I started thinking about Kairi." He has a faraway look, smiling at the memory. "I can remember it almost perfectly. Goofy pointed at me and went," – he imitates his friend's way of speaking— "Hey Sora, how come your face is all red? And I was like, what? it is not red!"

I find myself on the brink of laughter as he covers his face with one hand, trying to act supposedly like he did on that day. "And then Donald joined in. Aw, I know what you're thinking about." He puts his hand on his hips, trying his best to mime the duck's voice. "They started laughing, and…" he looks at me suddenly. "You remind me of that time."

I shake my head slowly. "You had a lot of fun, didn't you?"

He notices the subject change, but again, he doesn't pry. "Yeah, we did. I got to be a pirate!" the way he says it, he sounds like an eight-year-old again, and I laugh.

"What?" he asks instantly. It's strange, how Sora can be so insightful and clueless at the same time.

"Nothing," I answer teasingly, and he crosses his arms.

"Sure."

I laugh, and he joins in.

"Do you miss it?" I ask suddenly.

He understands what I mean right away. "I do. But… it's nice to be home." He looks at me and sees the understanding in my eyes.

"Sora, I gotta go." I've suddenly realized the sun's about to set, and this was when that girl appeared at the zip line.

"What, where?" he seems to have noticed something in my eyes, because he suddenly nods, smiling a bit too understandingly. "Okay."

I don't realize I'm running until I reach the small wooden door that leads to the back of the island. I can't understand why I'm so into this girl. Why do I want to see her so badly?

I open the door gently, looking around. I can't help but feel disappointed.

And then I spot her, sitting under a tree on the opposite side of where I'm standing, but there's someone with her. It's a boy, I grasp, with a strange sense of anger. He looks about our age, with short, messy brown hair. I watch, almost too intently, while she makes some gestures, her mouth opening and closing. I know she's saying something but I can't hear her, and sadly, I can't lip read. My breath catches in my throat when she leans forward, throwing her arms around the boy and pulling him close. My fists clench as he wraps his arms around her. When they pull away, seemingly ages later, she holds onto his hand. I can't get myself to look away. I lean onto the wall behind the bark of a tree, watching. I feel slightly ashamed for spying, but for some reason, the reason being _her _justifies it.

It's only a few minutes later that he stands up, brushing himself off. She stands up too, and her movements give me the idea that she doesn't want him to leave. I don't know why, but I can feel sudden sadness enveloping me. What was I even thinking, coming here? I don't even know her!

He motions towards the main island, and she sighs. I can tell he's leaving, but apparently, since she seems let down, she isn't going with him. I'm suddenly elated. After he leaves, it's my chance to…

What is _wrong _with me? Why am I still chasing after her, even now that I know that she already has someone special?

I can't leave though. I have to try.

I suddenly register the fact that the boy is leaving, his boat having been tied to the island on this side. I watch excitedly as his boat drifts away, and instantly make my way towards her, before stopping in my tracks. Wait, if I go now, she'll think I was watching.

No, I should wait a few minutes…

I feel dark suddenly... the way I felt when… when I was in Ansem's body.

I shake off the feeling. No, darkness doesn't control me. Not anymore.

I look at her figure, standing at the edge of the beach, staring at the now small boat in the distance. And for the first time, I realize how she looks so incredibly _alone. _

Okay, I decide. She may have a boyfriend, but I can't just stand here and watch her as she stands there so helplessly! How dare he leave her? What could have been more important than the love of his life?

Slowly, I walk towards her.

She turns around suddenly, and my eyes widen. She's more beautiful up close. She has deep-set, hazel eyes that compliment her light brown hair. It curls around her face, going slightly past her shoulders. She has a small figure, but at the same time her presence is hard to ignore. Her cheeks are freckled lightly, some of them spattered across her nose, and her lips are full. She looks at me suddenly, shocked, and I can tell she recognizes me from before. She cocks her head slightly, her eyes curious, and for a second I forget why I'm here.

And then the words rise to my lips almost automatically, because I suddenly want to make her smile.

"Hi, I'm Riku."


	4. Chapter 3: Enigma

**I'm like, on a roll right now for this story.**

**I wonder why… XD**

**Also, I apologize for my last short chapters. Just didn't know what more to add, since I wanted it to end with Riku introducing himself. Anyway…**

**Before I go on, I want to give a humungous thank-you to my reviewers so far, and anyone who adds this to their alert list, favorite list, etc. I feel like I'm about to fly when I find that my email has been bombed by FanFiction. So, thank you!**

**Note: Edited on 7/21/12**

* * *

><p><em>Something to Fight For<em>

_Chapter Three: Enigma_

_Man, I blew it._

_No, I didn't._

…

I pause, reassessing the last few minutes in my head.

_Urgh. Yes, I did._

I turn around to see her wave at me, both awkwardly and hopefully—an interesting combination.

Why does this feel so wrong?

There were a lot of times when _everything_ felt wrong, and I could do nothing about it. I remember raising my Keyblade high in the air, Sora kneeling before me.

"Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

I can't believe I said that.

Ansem's spirit had been within my body, and he willed me to strike down on my friend. But inside I was screaming in horror. _No! NO!_

No one could hear me.

I can still recall the feelings of my days in the Realm of Darkness, after I was locked in. The only reason Sora had agreed to close the door was because I was smiling. After that, I'd wanted to see his face again. The face that always helped me, to ignore the bad parts of life and appreciate the good ones. Because for some reason, Sora was blind to everything bad that ever happened to him. I'd wandered for days, endlessly, not knowing if I had any purpose left. A reason to exist.

I'd missed them so much. Sora. And Kairi.

And now I'm back home, with my two best friends.

Yet, seeing her waving at me, my heart feels heavy. I have a sudden urge to pull her into an embrace, run my hands through her almost luminous hair. Her cheeks look so soft to touch.

But I can't. Not after what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Riku."<p>

She still seems a little out of it, but gives me a smile nonetheless. However, it's a nervous smile, one that holds questions as well as answers. It's a welcoming smile, warm but unyielding. Guarded, in some way. Friendly. And yet, mysterious as well.

But there's one thing about that small curve of her lips that eclipses all other emotions, all other secrets hidden behind those beautiful green-brown eyes.

It's real.

I can feel the automatic grin spreading across my face in response, before I can even register any thoughts. Some people, like Sora, have contagious laughter.

This smile would make the grim reaper smile in return.

"My name's Theresa," she says slowly, and I wonder why she keeps glancing down at her feet. My palms are suddenly sweaty, and the hair that never bothered me is all at once annoying me to death. I suddenly find myself trying to remember if I put deodorant on this morning.

"You can…call me Tara," she adds with a hint of hesitation, pushing a lock of hair back, the long sleeves of her dress swaying elegantly. I have a feeling that boy calls her Tara. I decide I'll call her that too.

"It's nice to meet you, Tara. Are you new here?" I ask genuinely.

She looks up in surprise. "Um, actually, no… I lived here a long time ago, when I was little, but then I moved away. Now I'm back." She tries to sound enthusiastic, but I can hear the strain behind her loud, smooth voice. I'm making a list of reasons on why she has come back, but the possibilities are endless. I wait for her to go on.

She doesn't elaborate.

"So… you moved back here because…?" I'm trying to prompt her into speaking.

She shakes her head slowly. She doesn't want to tell me.

"Where do you live?"

She freezes, as if I've just asked her if she wants to die.

Maybe she thinks I'm a stalker.

"Never mind."

Dejected, I lean against a tree, stuffing my hands in my pockets as her dress flutters in the breeze, her curly hair escaping from behind her ears. Patiently, she pushes them back, not looking at me. I can see a floral pattern now, etched into the lace of her dress. She was wearing the same exact outfit yesterday, I notice.

Wait, how do I know that?

I'm more observant than I thought. How strange.

There is a small silence that stretches my sanity to the limit. I've spent most of my life in muteness, but none have affected me so drastically. I desperately search for something to say.

"I like your dress."

Wow. That was _so_ lame.

She turns red, but doesn't reply. She's no longer smiling, I realize with a jolt. Instead, her lips are pressed into an unnervingly thin line, as if she's holding back a scream. Did I say something wrong?

I sigh and push my weight off the tree, running one hand through my hair. The sky has darkened, the sun now lost from our vision.

"I saw you at the zip line yesterday." I try again.

At last, her eyes rise to meet mine, her long, think eye-lashes prominent against her light skin. I'm taken aback at the fear in her eyes.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun." I add, attempting to show her that I don't mean any harm.

But apparently, that's not what it seemed like, because suddenly she bursts into tears, her face disappearing behind her hands, her shoulders shaking as her body is wracked with sudden sobs.

"Hey," I say in a softer voice, confused and overwhelmed. Why is she crying? What did I say? I replay my words over in my head, but in no context do they come out as even slightly upsetting.

"Hey," I repeat, gently stepping forward, "Why are you crying…?" I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle the situation. I glance around, but there is nobody here but the two of us. And for some reason, letting her go on sobbing doesn't seem like an option.

I reach forward slowly and touch her shoulder to show her some kind of comfort, but as soon as we come in contact, she cringes away. I swear I just heard my heart stop beating. And I feel hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she says unexpectedly, between tears. "But could you please leave?"

The words reach me like a punch in the gut, and I back away instantly, staring at her. She's crossed her arms across her chest, and she isn't looking at me anymore. Instead her eyes are downcast, but I can still see the streaks of tears running down her cheeks.

I'm walking for only a few seconds before I break into a run, wanting to get farther away from here than I can. Coming here was a mistake. But when I reach the door, the temptation to turn around is too much, and I find myself staring at her small figure. She's shaking, hugging herself in the cold, and I suddenly hate myself for leaving her there.

But then again, I can't go back, either.

She looks up, and even from here I can tell her eyes are bloodshot. Her face is tinted red.

Our eyes lock for a moment, and I can sense her hesitation. Slowly, she raises a hand in good bye, as if she's asking for my forgiveness. Trying to tell me that I should not take it personally.

But I _have_ taken it personally. I may not know why she suddenly started to cry, or what she is thinking, but I am sure of one thing: she is afraid of me. And that is the worst possible thing that could've happened.

I want to turn my back on her, shut her out of my life forever. I never did anything to harm her, and she sank away from my touch as if I were something vulgar.

But something inside me argues that there must be a reason. And I can't just leave her standing there, feeling utterly alone. My hands clench into fists once more when I remember how she embraced that boy. She seemed to move around him so easily, effortlessly, as though it was second nature to her. How could she recoil from my slightest touch? And even more so, how dare that boy leave her here to fend for herself? It seems like a despicable action.

I loosen the muscles in my hands and look up again, my grey hair falling over my vision for the umpteenth time. Her hand is beginning to quiver but she's still holding it up for me to see. Without another second of hesitation, I raise my hand.

And I wave back.


	5. Chapter 4: Smile

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm happy to tell everyone that I've gotten back to this story, which I had discontinued for a while for lack of inspiration and time. Now that it's summer vacation, however, I'm sure I can handle just a little more and I had so many ideas in my head so here I am, again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. **

**Thanks to: My reviewers, and, my beta: WishingDreamer5**

* * *

><p><em>Something to Fight For<em>

_Chapter Four: Smile_

A memory. Sora's challenging me to a duel, his lively blue eyes full of determination for the tenth time that day. Our wooden swords crash against each other with a familiar tempo. Jump, dodge, roll over, get Sora in the knee. Sora cries out but recovers quickly, aiming for my head. He narrowly misses.

Someone is cheering us on. The red-haired girl screams both our names, her smile as bright as the sun. I become distracted momentarily just as Sora strikes down with his sword. I brace myself, and then…

…The scene dissolves. Now I'm standing behind a white door that is closing. Sora's face appears, guilty, sad, afraid—the emotions are displayed so clearly on his face that I almost crack a joke.

I probably would have if the circumstances had been different.

"Take care of her," I say.

The door closes.

I'm surrounded by total darkness. I raise my hands, thinking, if I can harness this power…

The scene changes again. This time I'm somewhere unfamiliar. I'm standing in an endless black abyss, but this isn't like before. It's eerily quiet; the silence is so thick it's almost tangible.

And I'm not alone. As I peer into the darkness, a figure emerges. She smiles at me warmly, her hazel eyes so radiant that her whole face glows. She holds out her hand. I blink, dumbfounded by her hopeful smile even in these black depths of nothingness.

And then my vivid dream turns into a nightmare.

Tara's face, her very skin, begins to droop, sliding off her skull as if never meant to be there. I draw back suddenly, horrified, as I watch her flesh melt away to reveal only red underneath. She staggers backwards, her hand still outstretched, blood dripping down her fingers. Her eyes bulge before popping right out of their sockets, rolling away to somewhere I can't see. I find myself retreating, my whole body wracked with tremors.

"No," I whisper, as she continues to smile at me, her hollow sockets bleeding, her whole body jerking uncontrollably as her bones begin to tremble, "No!"

I fall forward, pressing my hands against the sides of my head, and scream.

"Riku? Are you alright?" My mom is questioning my pale face as soon as I descend the stairs. She reaches out to ruffle my hair like she's done for years. I jerk away from her almost involuntarily, remembering my dream, and immediately regret it when her eyes begin to water.

"What…"

"I'm okay, Mom," I cut in hastily, trying to sound reassuring, but I can't meet her gaze. I've never been able to lie to my Mom, and even though I've been away for years I know she can still tell.

"Riku… Are you planning on leaving again?"

Her question catches me by surprise, and I'm forced to look into her eyes. They're aqua blue, so much like mine that it scares me. But right now they're full of pain, and the kind of sadness that makes me want to cry. I'm reminded again of the suffering I've caused her, the suffering I've caused both of them.

"N…no… Mom…" The guilt is evident in my voice. But I suppose there's something about mothers that makes them forgive you no matter what you've done. I feel her arms around me, pulling me close, and for a second I give in to her, letting her warm scent fill me up with the emotions I've missed so much.

"I'm sorry," I mumble against her. She shakes her head and squeezes me tighter.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing for bringing it up again," she says softly. She pulls back and studies my face, and I wonder if she sees the remorse in my eyes. She must, but she doesn't comment on it. Instead, she gestures at the table. "Breakfast?"

Anything to make her happy. I nod, sliding into a seat, and try to forget the nightmare.

My efforts are in vain.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to the islands today. There's just too much going on inside my head at the moment, and I know they'll notice. Just as it is with my Mom, I can't lie to Sora. Something about his wide blue eyes, so perceptive yet so naïve, makes it impossible to lie to him.<p>

I sigh (it looks like that habit isn't going anywhere) and walk down the edge of the water, unable to stop staring at Destiny Islands. It's too far away for me to really see the love-struck duo, but I bet they're there now, at the Paopu tree. And maybe they're holding hands, or smiling at each other. Sora's face is probably red, like it always is when we're around Kairi. The thought almost makes me smile.

"Riku?"

I cry out and stumble forward, nearly falling. I catch myself just in time and whirl around.

Sora's big blue eyes are staring back at me. He looks confused, concerned and amused, all at the same time.

"What…are you doing here?" I stutter pathetically, failing miserably at trying to regain my composure.

Sora looks at me as if to say, _It should be obvious. _"You weren't on the islands," he explains anyway, "so I thought I'd come and check on you. You know, to see if you were okay."

"You idiot!" I yell. Sora looks hurt. Great, he's the second person I've tormented within the same hour. I'm like a walking curse.

"Ugh…" I massage my forehead, taking a deep breath before looking at him. "Sora…"

"We're both worried," Sora interrupts quickly, as if trying to prove himself, "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, and I think it's more than just—"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_"

I'm shouting so loudly that all at once, I'm out of breath. Sora's mouth is hanging open slightly, like he can't believe what just happened.

I can't believe it either.

For a moment I'm too ashamed to look at him. Then—

"Are you okay, Riku?"

I actually laugh, startling the brunet. His lip twitches nervously. _Only Sora, _I think, _wouldn't care that I yelled at him; only Sora would never stop worrying about me, no matter how crazed I become._

"Riku…?"

I shake my head. "I'm not okay," I admit grudgingly, "But…I don't know what's wrong."

"Don't know…?"

I look at him evenly. "I don't. There's just… something feels off…"

Sora stares at me curiously. The anguish that had flickered there for a moment has long faded. "What does?"

I feel tired, suddenly. _Exhausted._

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Despite my relentless protests, Sora drags me back to the island, where Kairi has been waiting for us, her expression creased with worry.<p>

The guilt is eating me up alive when I realize how much they've been worrying.

More than they should.

"Alright, alright!" I say, holding my hands up in surrender as Sora gives me another small push from behind.

"Riku?" Kairi's voice causes my heart to jump, even if it's just a little. I look away from her, hoping she doesn't see my face flush.

"I'm really fine, guys," I try to tell them. But it's useless. They're both gawking at my face as if I somehow grew a third eye.

"How am I supposed to prove myself to you two?" I ask, exasperated.

They exchange a look.

"Smile," Kairi demands.

I do a double-take. Kairi and Sora nod earnestly. Their expressions are so serious I want to laugh in their faces.

"You want me to…smile," I repeat uncertainly.

"Mm-hmm!" Kairi's pushes her red hair out of her face. "If you can smile naturally, without too much of an effort, you're okay, right?"

If only things were that simple. I stare at her incredulously, but of course, she isn't kidding around.

"Sure," I say resignedly. I take a deep breath and crack a smile.

They stare at me.

"What?" I ask, the smile already gone.

Sora shakes his head, almost sadly. Kairi has her hands clasped together, her eyes wide. She looks…frightened.

"What's wrong, Riku?"

I'm starting to get annoyed with the way these two are acting. I'm _fine. _It's not like I'm dying, am I? But I can't look into Kairi's eyes without feeling guilty.

I know Sora's going to protest, so I continue before he can speak up. "It's only…a temporary thing… I…" I look towards the door that leads to the back of the island. I can't answer any of their questions; my mind is too preoccupied.

"Listen guys," I tell them, momentarily giving them some of my attention, "Stop worrying, okay? There's nothing wrong. I'm just having a bad day. Now I just need to—"

"Need to what?" Kairi cuts in, something uncharacteristic of her, "Where are you going?"

Sora and I exchange a glance. "To…meet someone…"

Before the ever-curious Kairi can ask who it is I'm meeting, I wave goodbye to the anxious pair and promptly make my way to the back of the islands for the tenth time this week. She hasn't been there ever since the crying incident. I would be embarrassed to admit this to even Sora, but I've been dropping by here quite often in search for her. I have the weirdest feeling when I'm around her, as if something is drawing me towards her. Something…dark.

And I know what darkness feels like.

Just as I expected, she isn't there. I sigh, running a hand through my long hair, and I wonder why I even came back here again. No matter how many times she turns me away, I'm going to keep coming back, aren't I? Because I'm a total idiot.

There shouldn't be any reason I'm drawn to her. I've considered the possibilities. Kairi is the only girl I ever liked. This girl, Tara—she was nothing like Kairi. Then why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

I turn to leave, vowing never to come searching for her again, when a voice stops me.

"Riku?"

Strangely, I instantly recognize the voice as Tara's. I turn around to meet her wide, frantic eyes. "Tara?" Her name sounds surreal on my tongue. "Is…something wrong?"

Tara shakes her head suddenly and gives me a small, wavering smile. "Nothing's wrong. I… I'm sorry about last time." She talks softly, between breaths as if every word has been carefully considered in her head. "I didn't mean to…act the way I did."

I cock my head to the side, regarding her thoughtfully. "Nothing to apologize about. I'm…sure you had your reasons."

Tara obviously hears the skepticism in my voice, judging from her expression. I look towards the water; the view isn't as majestic as it is on the other side of the islands, but there's a certain serenity to the waves. I walk past Tara, down to the water, and from the sound of her measured steps I know she's following me.

We stop at the edge, where the sand meets the water, and for a second I stare out at the horizon, aware of Tara staring at the back of my head.

I turn to look at her. "Can I ask you something, Tara?" It's the second time I'm saying her name out loud, but it feels as if I've been saying it for ages. "About last time?"

Tara tenses visibly, her hazel eyes looking darker for some reason. "I'm not sure…"

"Has someone hurt you?" I ask abruptly, eyes flashing. Her breath catches in her throat and she looks away from me before shaking her head.

I cross my arms. "Do you think I'm going to believe that?"

Tara sighs resignedly, but elaborates. "I…think I know what you're asking me, Riku. You think…you think someone…" she finds difficulty in saying it, so instead she shakes her head again, "No one did anything to me. I was just…having a bad day, that's all."

I almost laugh. That's the excuse I gave Sora and Kairi just a few minutes ago. Does she think she can hide forever behind those lustrous curls? For the moment, however, I drop the uncomfortable subject.

"So, Tara," I begin again, "Tell me about yourself."

"That is the stupidest line ever," she blurts out matter-of-factly.

I stare at her, and for a second she stares back just as intently. The fact that we've only recently met but we're staring daggers at each other doesn't appear to bother either one of us, until Tara breaks her gaze and a slight blush creeps into her cheeks.

I chuckle. "It's like you have two different personalities or something."

She looks at me blankly. "What?"

"The other day…" I pause, remembering that this is what made her cry that day, but think better of it and continue, "When I saw you at the zip line, it looked like you were daring yourself. And when you did use it, you were laughing like crazy." I grin at her pointedly. "But ever since we've started talking all you've been is…mysterious."

The last word pops out of my mouth before I can stop it from doing so. Tara blinks, as if she didn't expect me to open up so quickly—which makes complete sense—but ponders over my words.

"I come across as…mysterious?" She gives me a rare smile. "Does that mean you think I'm hiding something?"

I shrug. "Maybe you are."

Her tone changes from cheerful to bitter swiftly. "Then what's holding you back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm back. This chapter may be shorter than future ones though. Just throwing that out there.<strong>

**And from here on out, I'll try to update every weekend, probably Sundays, but that could change. Until then, goodbye! And thanks for sticking with me even after such a long gap. Unless you're new. Which is awesome as well xD**

**~DestinyCrusader**


	6. Chapter 5: Looking for the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, etctera.**

**Thanks to: My awesome reviewers and my beta, WishingDreamer5!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Looking for the Truth<p>

Once upon a time there was a boy. He was a boy who had suffered much and yet, apparently, he had learned nothing from his many seemingly life-changing experiences. And he was a coward.

I take a deep breath before entering my house. Mom looks up as soon as I enter, and it doesn't take me too long to register the tears streaming down her face. She rushes forward to embrace me, pressing me against her chest. "Oh, Riku, I was so worried! Where have you been?"

I avert my gaze. "Isn't this getting a bit old, Mom?"

She laughs through her tears. "I suppose, but really, honey, it's past twelve! What have you been up to?"

"That's exactly what _I'd _like to know."

My father is standing in the kitchen doorway, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead already. My mother pulls back, wiping her tears away with a grimy tissue. "Oh, dear, don't be too hard on him—"

"No. Kyra, go to bed. Now."

My mother has never been one to argue with Dad. She nods swiftly and gives me a fleeting smile before climbing up the stairs to their bedroom.

Father crosses his arms. "Sit down."

I obey, but I don't look him in the eyes. I'm well aware of what's coming, but he has never beaten me in an argument so far. He can never really get much out of me half the time, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that he does frighten me on occasion.

"Your mother has been waiting for you since nine, Riku."

I stare at the floral pattern laced into the tablecloth. "I know."

"Then why the _hell _did you make her wait so long?"

I flinch as his voice rises, but I don't reply. Unlike Mom, my father isn't one to forgive very easily. Ever since I came back, he's been glaring at me from afar and ignoring anything I've tried to say to him. Not that I've said much—although I _did _apologize. But of course, that isn't enough for him. Frankly, I have no idea what he wants from me.

"I was…busy," I say finally, unable to withstand the palpable silence between us.

Dad laughs humorlessly. "And that's reason enough to make her worry for hours?"

The guilt gnaws at my stomach, but I won't give in. Not to Dad. Not to anyone. "It's not my fault she's been anxious every time I get home late."

His fist comes down on the table so fast it startles me, and I'm forced to look up at him. His eyes are unlike mine or mother's. They're a strange brown and they almost make me feel as if I could fall into them and never find my way out. "And whose fault would that be?"

I don't answer. Does he not know how sorry I am? Then again, it's not as if all of it was my fault. Sure, the whole "not being afraid of darkness" thing kind of sent me spiraling into different worlds, but everything that occurred after that was out of my control. And when Sora almost lost all of his memories… I couldn't have just abandoned him, could I? It had been my mess to begin with, and I wasn't going to let my best friend suffer for it. And I'd succeeded in helping him. Funny; the feeling leaves me oddly euphoric. Maybe… maybe I hadn't been totally worthless after all.

I almost forget I'm sitting in my kitchen until Father grabs me, shaking me back and forth like a rag doll. "I used to love my son. He was hardworking. A little out there, but respectful. What… What happened to you, Riku?"

"Nothing!" My eyes flash to his. "What do you mean, 'What happened'?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," he threatens, "I've had enough of you playing dumb. Forget tonight—where have you been for the past _two years?_ It's just…ridiculous!"

"Why can't you trust me?" My voice explodes out of my mouth before I can stop it, and suddenly I'm on my feet. "Why can't you just believe me when I say it was unavoidable? Why do you _have _to know?"

"Because I _don't trust you, _Riku!"

Whatever I was about to say dies in my throat, and I stare at my father, too stunned to speak, too stunned to do anything. I was aware that perhaps he still hadn't warmed up to me again, but to admit that he doesn't trust me at all? I suppress the urge to scream in his face, but my fists are shaking.

My father doesn't miss this. "You're going to hit your own _father_?"

I shake my head. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he questions, grabbing my arm as I turn to leave. I shake off his grip and march towards the door. I don't look back, even when he speaks up again, louder this time.

"Riku, if you're ready to go through with this—"

"Shut up."

"_What _did you say?"

"_Shut up._" She can probably hear us, upstairs, but I'm too troubled too care. "If… if you can't trust me, if you don't…consider me your son, then…you're not my father."

He mutters something incoherent as I leave, slamming the door behind me.

It doesn't take long for me to cool off. Still, I decide not to go back; I don't want to face my father again. This wasn't one of our first arguments. Nonetheless, it bothers me because we haven't fought in ages. And my father values his pride more than me; something I realized a long time ago. He won't let me live this one down unless I perform a miracle.

The dispute did, however, distract me from prior events. Tara hadn't said much more after her last, challenging statement. Both of us had just fallen silent, aware of each other's presence. But at the same time, I was dreading the moment she would speak again. Her last question had confused me in more ways than one. Suddenly I'd begun to question my own motives for trying to find out more about her—and I found none. I'd known it before, but having that disturbing fact thrown in my face again was not something that delighted me.

And then there had been the dream. Somehow, the last event hadn't been a memory like the others. Usually, my dreams tend to follow a pattern, and I'd thought I was finally beginning to understand what they meant. I was foolishly wrong. That last dream reminded me that there really is no way of interpreting a dream, especially one so gruesome.

I stop at the brink of the water, staring out over the waves at Destiny Islands. It's the only place I've seen her, despite several attempts to find her around town. I checked everywhere she could possibly be living to no avail. It's like no one else knows of her existence. At first I was just a bit shaken up—I was overthinking it again, that's all. But after hours of searching every phone directory, every nook and cranny of the Mainland, I came to the conclusion that I was being insane.

Why am I so desperate to find her? For the first time ever, I don't know the truth, and it's driving me crazy. The boy from before comes to mind; perhaps if I find _him, _I can find _her. _But the thought doesn't sound very appealing, especially because every time I think of him I automatically clench my hands into fists and I can't think straight. I close my eyes, letting the fresh breeze weave through my hair.

"Riku?"

My eyes fly open, and I nearly fall over in shock at the girl standing in front of me.

"_Kairi?"_

She giggles, covering her mouth as she does so. It's one of the many things about her that I admire.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, realizing what a mess I must look like.

Kairi smiles at me. "I could be asking you the same thing." She winks.

My heart jumps to my throat and I struggle to recover. This is the first time I've been alone with Kairi ever since we came back.

I smirk. "I asked first."

She tilts her head to the side, still smiling. "Fair enough. I…couldn't sleep."

I raise an eyebrow. "How come?"

She shakes her head gently. "It's your turn."

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "I…had a fight with my Dad."

"Really?" She looks concerned.

I shrug. "It's totally fine. Nothing new."

"_Really?_" Her eyes widen, her expression ridden with what I identify as guilt. She's feeling _guilty? _"I had no idea…" she goes on ruefully, "I'm just always so busy that I—"

"Kairi, it's fine," I cut in, "You don't need to bother yourself…over me."

This causes her alarm. "What do you mean? Why shouldn't I—"

"Because it _hurts!_ Alright?"

Kairi gasps at my outburst, obviously shocked.

I need to amend this. I've said too much already. "I… I'm sorry, Kairi, I'm not doing too good and… I just need some time alone."

"Yeah… Okay," she wipes her eyes, and I realize she'd been _crying _over me. Guilt gnaws at my conscience once again, but at the same time, I feel strangely elated.

"I… I should go," I say, before I make things any worse. Kairi nods, offering a smile, but I fail to return it.

* * *

><p>I wake up early the next day, even though I'm tired and my body is screaming at me to go back to bed. I had enough of my father last night, and I'm not looking forward to another confrontation—which is exactly what's coming, I'm sure.<p>

My breakfast consists of a piece of bread and a glass of cold lemonade. Seconds later I'm out the door, pushing my boat out to the sea before my Mom can wake up and possibly stop me from going.

I'm the first one on the island, understandably. Sora and Kairi are usually here near sunset, although Tidus and Wakka are often playing Blitzball here in the mornings. They're not here right now, thankfully, and I immediately make my way to the back of the island. I've been visiting the back of the island so much more than the paopu tree that it's getting ridiculous.

Of course, Tara isn't there. I walk down to where I first saw her, near the water. There are no boats from where I can see, so I suppose that guy isn't here either. I wonder why he would bring his boat here anyway rather than to the front of the island. Why does he go through the trouble of rowing to the back of the island? Unless he just doesn't want to be seen—which makes me even more suspicious. I sit down in the sand, leaning against the tree despite the bark that's digging into my back.

I think of the first time we ever left the island. Sora and I got separated, and I was immediately pulled into the darkness. I was a fool, getting easily lured in by the temptation of things I don't even remember anymore. I was such an idiot for thinking I didn't have enough…that I didn't have enough to be thankful for, to be…happy about.

I don't notice her until she sits down beside me, nearly giving me a heart attack. I yell out and fall over, prompting a small chuckle out of Tara.

"So you know how to laugh, do you?" I tease, as soon as I regain my composure.

She doesn't answer, but the smile fades from her face and she frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, incredulously.

She shakes her head and leans back, closing her eyes. Her brown hair falls over her shoulders in perfect curls as always, her cheeks flushed for an unknown reason.

"Tara."

Her eyes snap open, and she looks at me, irritated. "Yes?"

I roll my eyes. "Everything I do seems to annoy or…sadden you. Why is that?"

Her light green eyes widen marginally before her expression quickly falls back into a pout. "Because _you're _annoying," she answers matter-of-factly.

I stand up, crossing my arms. "Oh, really?"

She gets to her feet as well, mimicking my pose. "Yes, really."

I consider her for a moment, sizing her up. "Why is it…that I feel like you're hiding something? And not even that, but hiding something…about _me_?"

I watch her closely when I say this, and sure enough, something flickers across her eyes before she hides it. "Stop being so arrogant, Riku."

I don't know what happens next. One second, she's standing in front of me, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, and the next moment my arms are wrapped around her, yanking her towards me so fast I nearly topple over myself.

For a moment she gives in, her arms curving around my neck, her breath mixing with mine. She smells of apples and something else I can't put my finger on, something very sweet and familiar. But the moment is over as soon as it began.

"Let go of me!" She screams, shoving me away. I relent, just as startled. "What do you think you're doing?"

I recover quickly, trying to hide the fact that I'm just as shocked as she is, if not more. "I thought I was annoying. How come you're blushing then?"

She turns redder, if that's possible, and whirls around, her light-colored skirt fluttering around her ankles as she marches off. I watch her as she goes, wanting to follow, but at the same time, afraid to. When she disappears from view, I fall back onto the sand, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I replay the recent events in my head, wondering what in the world happened. I didn't think when I reached for her, but suddenly I'd grabbed her and pulled her against me. It was…surreal. But at the same time, it felt right.

I have to get to the truth before it's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so late, guys. I wasn't really happy with this and my beta was away, so I didn't want to post a badly edited piece D: Anyway, a thank you to all the lovely reviews! It's really nice to see many people egging me on, especially since Tara is my first OC.<strong>

** .tree: "Would you consider making the chapters a little bit longer?"**

Ah yeah, sorry about that. From now on, the chapters will definitely be longer! Oh and it's great to see that you're still sticking with me even after I made you wait so long. I hope these chapters make up for it :D

**Scented-Marker-Sniffer: "Well, first of all, I am in awe of how you've characterized everyone. They're all spot-on."**

Thanks so much! That's one of the best compliments I can get, honestly. I think the most important aspect of a story is the characters, and in FanFiction, if they're not like themselves, what's the point, right? :) Thanks for such a sweet review!

**Alright, that's enough for this time. The next update will be faster, I promise. And something else; there's a big revelation coming, so be prepared ;)**


End file.
